Warrod Sequen
'Introduction' Personality 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Over 105 years ago Warrod was treasure hunter from Sylph Labyrinth along his partners Yuri Dreyar and Precht Gaebolg. The trio went to Tenrou Island to look for rare S-Class Treasure t he Tenrou Jade. While Yuri wandered off, Precht and Warrod searched for the treasure and discovered it already been taken. Meeting back up with Yuri, who had encountered a young girl Mavis Vermillion. Precht explained the situation and showed them the evidence of the Jade's removal. Mavis, distraught by the robbery of the symbol of the island. Mavis theorized that the Blue Skull had stolen years during the attack on the Island. Mavis asked them to her and her friend Zera. Once they arrived at the port city of Hargeon Warrod and Yuri were tasked the by Precht to find Inn while he and Mavis wen to find out information. Later that day, Precht and Mavis returned with information on the Blue Skull's apparent headquarters and the group headed to Magnolia. On journey the guys grew fond of Mavis that Warrod even suggested that give the jade back to Mavis. After three days they arrived and were shocked to find the city in a ruined state with Massive Dragon skeleton on the once famous Kardia Cathedral. They were then told by the old local resident that reason for this was because of Blue Skull but before they could further information he was killed by Blue Skull members. who also turned their attention on the group; Warrod, Precht, and Yuri easily defeated them but the noise attracted a much larger force. Mavis created illusions to scare them away, but the Guild Master of Blue Skull revealed himself and informed everyone that the illusions were fake, which resulted in another brawl erupting; Yuri and Precht were injured during the melee (the latter having lost his eye), but Warrod recovered them and pushed through to escape into the forest with Mavis and Zera After some rest from the first defeat Mavis went of on own to collet some water. Not long later she returned with mysterious young man and told them he offered to teach them magic. (while keeping a safe distance much to Warrod's chagrin). The man, Zeref, did so for the next few days, teaching Warrod Green Magic commenting that the latter had immense reserves of magic power. 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It is revealed by Jura Neekis that Warrod along with the rest of The 10 Wizard Saints are keeping an eye of the western borders of Ishgar in case the Alvarez Empire attacks. 'Tenrou Arc' Relationships 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Wizard Saints Warrod has an Immense Amount of Magic Power. Being the fourth ranked member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He used to travel across the world, halting the spreading desertification single-handedly. Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): Is a support based magic that allows the user to manipulating nature itself as well as allowing the user to create and/or rapidly accelerate the growth of plants; this can be done to rather minuscule plants on the ground or even on the user's body. *'Giant Flowering Tree' :The user chants an incantation, causing a plant to sprout underneath the target. Carrying the target on top, the plant rapidly grows into a tree that bends and grows towards the set destination by the user. Trivia Category:Alliance Category:Wizard Category:Wizard Saint Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Fairy Tail Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Magic Council Category:Rulers Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World